


Door Twenty-one

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [21]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lady Friendships are very important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21. Picking out the right Christmas tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Twenty-one

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-first door for my Les Mis Advent Calendar from [this](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com/post/129599547874) prompt list

Eponine loved her job, especially on days like this.

Feeling the wind in her hair, her feet hitting the pavement as she sped up even more, her eyes trained on the mob of silky, black hair a couple of feet in front of her. Her wand was still hidden in her sleeve but she was ready to whip it out any second, should Montparnasse decide to add Public Display of Magic to his already impressive list of charges.

Montparnasse caught her eyes for the fraction of a second as he sprinted around a corner and Eponine got a quick look at a flash of his smirk. It was impressive how even though this was going to be his third arrest he still seemed to think he could outrun her. She turned around the corner almost right behind him to see him apparently trying to loose her in the crowd of the marketplace before them. Working as an Auror Eponine got to do wild chases of perps far less than she had hoped but Montparnasse almost always gave her a good run for her money. She could feel herself grinning.

With a quick turn of her wrist her wand was in her hand and she made a familiar swirl with it as she jumped forward her other hand closing around Montparnasse elbow. In the cover of the sudden wave of steam that filled the market place she spun on her feet and apparated herself into her office in the ministry of magic.

Cosette was immediately at her side putting magic binding cuffs on Montparnasse.

"Good job, 'Ponine," she said, glancing at her watch. "And a new record as well."

"Yeah, and with a lot less breaking my nose this time, I'm very proud," Montparnasse told her completely unfazed by his arrest.

"Well, the day is still young," Cosette said sweetly, tightening his cuffs a bit.

Montparnasse flinched and Eponine could feel her grin grow.

Yeah, she really loved her job.

 

Would someone have told her ten years ago that she'd be enjoying working with Cosette Eponine would have laughed in their faces. Her unfortunate crush on Marius had led Eponine to avoiding the company of Cosette throughout most of their time at school, partially out of petty jealousy and partially out of guilt about said jealousy. Cosette had started worming herself into Eponine's life when she had learned that they both were going to start out as Aurors after school, insistinmg on training and studying together. It had been awkward at first but now, seven years later, Eponine was completely over her crush, platonically in love with Cosette and genuinely looking forward to being Cosette's maid of honor at her and Marius' wedding.

"Have you had a chance to take a look at the market place?" Cosette asked, some time after they had handed Montparnasse over to the people who were going to guide him into his holding cell, where he would stay until his trial.

"I flooded it with steam, no I haven't?" Eponine told her.

"Can we go look?" she asked with big puppy eyes. Eponine would like to pretend that Cosette's sweetness didn't work on her but in truth she was already reaching for her jacket ready to apparate back.

"Why?" Eponine asked.

"Because I'm still looking for a tree," Cosette explained, putting on her jacket and her earmuffs. Only Cosette could plan out her christmas decoration while they were arresting someone.

"Sure," Eponine said. "Let's go."

 

They apparated into the small alley Eponine had just chased Montparnasse through and then walked the rest of the way, Cosette's arm linked with Eponine's. Now the atmosphere on the marketplace was a bit tense, most people a bit confused about the sudden steam wave that by now had completely vanished again. Cosette strode on, unbothered, towards one of the merchants selling christmas trees.

Eponine let her eyes wander over the market place as Cosette was letting the woman show her their best trees. People were slowly going back to their business and a quick look up at the roofs showed her one of her colleagues casting a mild oblivion spell down at the place. When they recognized Eponine and Cosette they send her a little ways. Eponine was just about to lift her hand in greeting, when Cosette caught her arm demanding her attention.

"Which one would you pick?" she asked looking at Eponine.

Eponine turned to the two trees Cosette had narrowed it down to. They both looked objectively nice and pretty much the same.

"I don't really know," Eponine said with a s shrug. "You know I'm not good with this."

"Yeah, but you're celebrating with us this year so your opinion is mandatory, I'm afraid."

Usually Eponine celebrated with Grantaire, but he and Enjolras were in Australia with Jehan this year so Cosette had insisted she'd spend the holidays with herself and Marius.

"So which one?" Cosette asked again.

"The right one?" Eponine asked.

"Yes, good. I like that one better as well."

"Then what did you even need me for?"

"Confirmation."

Eponine couldn't help but smile as she shook her head in disbelieve.

 

"It's the perfect christmas tree," Cosette told her later, back in their shared office.

Eponine gave the tree leaning in the corner a quick look over. It was a good tree but a bit short and honestly not that impressive. "Really?"

"Yeah, we picked it out together after all," Cosette said, a smile on her lips her eyes still on the tree.

Eponine blinked.

"Yeah… I guess you're right," she said with a smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay yeah im really unhappy with this but its the best i can do im sorry   
> im [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) should u want to say hi


End file.
